


We Wait

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Angst I guess, Hospital, Hurt and comfort, Just a little thought of mine, M/M, One Shot, what I want to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on what i would like to see when Robert and Aaron are in the hospital following the disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wait

Robert left Victoria’s room and stopped to lean against a wall; pushing his hands through his hair as he let himself give in to the emotion he'd been bottling up since the fire. He wiped his face and sniffed, taking a moment before wiping his hands on his jeans and heading down the hallway. He got to a nurses station and cleared his throat,  
"I'm uh...I'm looking for someone, they were brought in earlier- Adam Barton?"  
The nurse looked at him,  
"You a relative?"  
He nodded,  
"He's my brother in law."  
The nurse turned to her computer screen,  
"Robert?"  
Robert turned and came face to face with Aaron,  
"Adam Barton, room 317."  
Robert turned back to the nurse,  
"Thanks."  
He turned back and walked over to Aaron,  
"You're okay?"  
Aaron nodded then looked away as he clenched his jaw. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and took a shaky breath,  
"Aaron? Aaron what is it?"  
Robert felt his body go cold,  
"Is it Chas? She's okay right? I saw her outside...tell me she's okay?"  
Aaron looked at him and nodded. He sniffed hard,  
"Yeah."  
He cleared his throat,  
"Yeah she's gonna be okay."  
Robert felt relief flood his body. He opened his mouth to say something and was cut off as Aaron was suddenly wrapping his arms around him and hugging him. Robert didn't hesitate to hug him back; burying his face in Aaron's hair and holding him tightly as Aaron shook in his arms,  
"You're okay...you're okay."  
Aaron gasped as he sobbed into Roberts shoulder; Robert gripped his tightly and shut his own eyes as his tears started to fall.

"Here. It's probably disgusting but it's warm and there's sugar..."  
Aaron smiled weakly up at Robert and took the hot chocolate. Robert sat beside him and stared down at the brown liquid in his own cup. Aaron looked up at the clock and then glanced at Robert,  
"If you don't-"  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"If you don't want me here for you then that's fine. But Andy and Vic are being kept in so until they're allowed out I'm not going anywhere."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment then stared down at his drink,  
"How's the arm?"  
He shrugged,  
"Could be worse I suppose. I'm sure I'll know the second the pain pills wear off."  
Robert chewed his lip and nodded. Aaron took a sip of his drink and winced,  
"That is actually minging."  
He put the cup on the table as Robert let out a laugh and put his own down next to it,  
"I did warn you."  
He looked around,  
"I can find you something else? I think I saw some more vending machines...or I can go to the canteen. I'll do that."  
He stood up,  
"Don't."  
Aaron grabbed his wrist,  
"Don't."  
Robert looked down at his hand,  
"Okay."  
He sat back down next to Aaron and let out a long breath,  
"So...what do we do now?"  
Aaron let go of his arm and shrugged,  
"We wait."

The clock was slow. Robert was certain of it. It ticked so loudly that Robert was afraid that it would wake Aaron. The man had fallen asleep about forty minutes earlier; his head tipped back and his arms folded. Robert couldn't sleep; couldn't move. He'd ignored several phone calls from Chrissie and once Aaron had fallen asleep he'd taken to watching the clock instead. Aaron shifted next to him and moved; his head rolling and coming to land on Roberts shoulder. Robert looked at him for a moment and then looked up at the ceiling as he felt his eyes grow hot again. He pressed the back of his hand to his nose and closed his eyes to try and calm himself down. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Aaron's head and whispering,  
"I'm sorry"  
Before moving it gently and standing up,  
"Rob?"  
Robert turned to face him,  
"Where are you going?"  
Robert shook his head and sniffed,  
"I'm doing what I should've done in the first place. I'm leaving you alone."  
Aaron frowned and stood up,  
"No."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Aaron."  
Aaron walked over,  
"No. How-you're the only thing right now that is keeping me from freaking out. I nearly lost everything today. I nearly died today...You're not going anywhere. You are not leaving me on my own again. Not again."  
Robert sighed,  
"I'm just gonna cause more pain. When you're mum comes out- when Paddy turns up?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"I don't care- Robert...don't leave. Please? Please?"  
Robert sniffed,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron strode over and pulled him in; pressing a kiss to his lips and making him gasp in surprise. He pulled away again,  
"Please."  
Robert looked at him, trying to read his face,  
"You're gonna regret that later."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I know. But just..."  
He wet his lips again,  
"Stay?"  
Robert blinked again,  
"Okay."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Thanks."  
The two men sat down again and Robert wiped his eyes and put his head back against the wall and let out a long breath,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked at him and nodded,  
"I know."  
He rested his head back on Roberts shoulder. Robert swallowed and looked back at the clock again; trying not to think about the next morning when reality would have to kick back in.


End file.
